Ao seu lado
by Scorp and Al
Summary: Porque não havia outro lugar para ele estar, senão ao meu lado." ScorpiusxAlbus


**Título:** Ao seu lado

**Autor:** Scorp and Al

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' não me pertence, e não há fins lucrativos nessa história.

**OBS:** Essa fic é slash.

**--- Ao seu lado ---**

Acordei com o som do chuveiro, mas não abri os olhos. Tateei a cama, desnecessariamente, pois não tinha ninguém lá. Porque eu estava sozinho mesmo? Ah sim, era sábado. Ele tinha treino de quadribol aos sábados. Alias, nós tínhamos treino de quadribol, mas eu estava suspenso do time, por trombar _acidentalmente _em um Ravenclaw, depois que ele quase derrubou Al da vassoura, no jogo da semana passada.

Senti um calafrio de repente, bem característico das noites em que ainda não o tinha em minha cama. Mas havia algo diferente agora... O cheiro dele permanecia nos lençóis e no único travesseiro da cama de solteiro que nós dividíamos. Eu já estava acostumado a dormir e acordar abraçado a ele e jamais sonharia em ter outra coisa na vida.

O barulho da água cessou e eu ouvi os passos dele saindo do banheiro em direção ao quarto. Continuei de olhos fechados e percebi que ele parou de frente pra cama, olhando pra mim. A intensidade do olhar que ele me lançava quase queimava minha pele. Apoiou-se com os braços e um joelho na cama e roçou os lábios sobre os meus. Alguns fios de cabelo molhado tocaram meu rosto e eu estremeci por completo. Senti quando ele sentou na beirada da cama e abri os olhos bem devagar. Vi as gotas que água que escorriam pelas costas dele e morriam na toalha branca que estava ao redor da cintura. Vi os cabelos negros grudados no pescoço. Vi a pele um pouco vermelha, ainda, pela água quente do banho.

Fingi um despertar e me espreguicei longamente na cama. Ele olhou pra trás, com aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam mais que tudo, e sorriu abertamente.

- Acordei você?

Lancei-lhe um olhar fuzilante.

- Como sempre.

Ele rodou os olhos e deu as costas pra mim. Engatinhei até ele e beijei o pescoço molhado, sussurrando:

- Brincadeira, já estava acordado.

Ele não disse nada, sequer se mexeu, e eu ajoelhei atrás dele, e comecei massagear de leve seus ombros, que estavam bem tensos.

- Treino difícil?

Ele grunhiu, antes de dizer:

- Péssimo. O cara que colocaram no seu lugar é um idiota. Quase me derrubou da vassoura.

- Comparando-se a mim, qualquer ser humano é terrível.

- Pelo menos ele era humilde.

Dei um soco de brincadeira nas costelas dele e continuei com a massagem nos ombros. Al soltava uns gemidos e alguns "Ai! É bem aí" ou "Isso é bom". A pele dele estava úmida e tão quente... E ele não estava ajudando em nada, gemendo daquela maneira.

Não resisti e mordisquei a orelha dele, enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas costas, de cima a baixo. Passei as mãos pela cintura, chegando até a barriga, e puxando ele pra mais perto. Ele virou o rosto e nossos lábios se encontraram. Subi as mãos pelo peito dele, acariciando um mamilo, enquanto beijava e lambia o pescoço e nuca, que tinham aquele cheiro inebriante... Eu entrava em outra dimensão só de aspirar aquele perfume.

A respiração rápida e superficial dele me deu mais animo, e eu desci as duas mãos pela barriga, novamente, para cima e pra baixo pelo caminho de pêlos ralos abaixo do umbigo. Abri a toalha e pude ver como ele estava excitado. Olhei bem fundo nos olhos verdes, que estavam nublados de desejo, e fechei a mão sobre a ereção dele.

Ele gemeu e descansou a cabeça no meu ombro, completamente entregue. Eu comecei a movimentar uma mão, subindo e descendo, enquanto a outra passeava pelas coxas e barriga. Ele pulsava e murmurava e suspirava...

Subi a mão livre até o pescoço e ergui a cabeça dele, fazendo ele me encarar. Eu conseguia enxergar meus olhos cinza refletidos nos verdes... Ataquei a boca vermelha, dentes e língua tomando passagem, competindo com o ar que saía cada vez mais rápido.

Ter ele tão relaxado e entregue era excitante demais, eu estava praticamente me esfregando nas costas dele, enquanto movimentava a mão incessantemente.

A mão dele veio para trás e apertou umas de minhas coxas, subindo e puxando desajeitadamente minha cueca. Terminei o serviço, abaixando-a totalmente. Sentir todo o calor dele contra mim foi demais, e eu deixei escapar um gemido. Ele se encostou mais ainda em mim, e eu me movimentava no mesmo ritmo da minha mão...

De repente, ele segurou minha mão livre, que estava acariciando cada parte do corpo dele que eu conseguia alcançar, e levou-a até minha ereção... Comecei a movimentar as duas mãos juntas, me tocando e tocando nele, ao mesmo tempo...

As nossas respirações e gemidos, e minhas mãos movendo-se em nós dois estavam criando um clima alucinante... Eu sentia como se Albus e eu fossemos um só. Até nossos corações já batiam no mesmo compasso...

Estávamos os dois no nosso limite quando Al gozou na minha mão e apoiou totalmente o corpo em mim... Aquele contato extra, somado aos movimentos da minha própria mão não deixaram que eu durasse muito mais tempo, também.

Descansei meu corpo sobre o dele, um apoiando o outro. Ficamos um tempo nessa posição, até que nossas respirações normalizassem. Foi Al quem levantou-se primeiro, fazendo um feitiço simples pra nos limpar e depois deitando-se sobre mim.

- Já disse que amo você? – disse ele, baixinho, enquanto roçava nossos narizes.

- Umas mil vezes, mas hoje ainda não. – respondi, rindo daquele gesto infantil dele.

- Eu te amo! Te amo! Te amo, te amo... – falava ele, intercalando beijos por todo o meu rosto.

- Eu também amo você, Al.

E o puxei pra mais perto, porque não havia outro lugar para ele estar, senão ao meu lado.

Pra sempre.

-----------------------

**N.A**: Ta aí, mais uma ficzinha dos meninos. Espero que vocês gostem ^^

E muito obrigada a todo mundo que tem me deixado reviews nas outras fics. Vocês me fazem muito feliz.

Scorp and Al


End file.
